


Memories and Antics

by captainchakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Loosely Canon Compliant, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainchakyeon/pseuds/captainchakyeon
Summary: the friendships, memories, and little moments that six band members have shared together over the past few years.





	1. grocery shopping

Taekwoon stears the cart, while Hakyeon crouches to compares the prices on canned olives.

“You're not seriously thinking of putting olives in it?” Hongbin scrunches his nose at the thought of olives in the pasta for dinner.

“Excuse you, olives are fantastic and go fantastic in pasta.” Jaehwan replies with sass to Hongbin’s comment.

“Thank you, Jaehwan-ah.” Hakyeon chuckles as he puts a can of olives in the cart. “Sanghyukkie, how many times do I have to tell you to stop slyly putting your snacks in the cart?”

Sanghyuk’s face snaps up from his phone to attention with a ‘oh shit I'm busted,’ look. He gives an awkward smile as he hesitantly puts his salt and vinegar chips back on the shelf.

Wonshik whispers to the maknae that he promises to buy him a bag some other time when Hakyeon isn't there. Sanghyuk smiles and nods at that.

Hakyeon reads off the list, and leads the gang onward to the next isle they require groceries from, while Jaehwan pouts as Wonshik won't promise to buy him ice cream. Taekwoon sighs and exchanges a look with Hongbin. Grocery shopping with all six of them is a exhausting activity.


	2. movie night

All six members are piled in the living room on a Sunday night they fortunately have off, trying to decide on what Marvel movie they all want to watch.

Jaehwan has his head resting on Wonshik’s lap on the couch and his legs across Hakyeon’s. Hongbin has a successful claim on the loveseat all by himself, happily bundled up in a dark blue blanket. While Sanghyuk keeps not-so-sneakily keeps trying to cuddle up to Taekwoon on the floor in front of the couch; and keeps trying to excuse it everytime Taekwoon grumbles about it by saying it’s for warmth, even though the heat is on and they have a heavy blanket to share.

“Look, we’ve seen the first Iron Man movie like fourteen times already.” Jaehwan complains. “Why can’t we just watch Spiderman? Or Ant-man?”

“For Christ’s sake we are not watching Ant-man.” Taekwoon sighs, already bored to death with how much they’ve watched that movie as well.

“Why not Captain America?” Hongbin suggests. “I wouldn’t mind watching that again.”

“But I wanna watch The Avengers.” Hakyeon frowns. flicking through the Netflix action movie selection. “What’s wrong with The Avengers?”

“At this point, anything is good.” Wonshik says, done with the meaningless bickering, knowing damn well they’re just gonna pick a movie they’ve already seen many times before. “Just pick something.”

Hakyeon clicks on Civil War, making a overall decision on everyone’s behalf since no-one can agree on what movie. Sanghyuk grumbles slightly at first but ends up watching the movie anyway until he inevitably falls asleep on Taekwoon’s shoulder halfway through.


	3. day at the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan suggest they all go to the park during a nice day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it's been a minute since I uploaded..well anything. But I'm trying to update all of my series soon right now ^^
> 
> anyways, this is told from Hakyeon's perspective, and is a little bit longer than the past chapters (not by much but yaknow). If you guys want longer chapters lemme know, I'll be trying to make them more lengthy. Also, I dunno if they have a manager with the last name Kim, but idk any of their actual manager's names so I had to make up one lmao.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy!

“Manager Kim, can we go to the neighborhood park?” Jaehwan asks the manager while in the car going home from the only schedule we have today. “It’s been a while since we went to the park.”

The manager mulls over the request for a moment while driving, and then sighs and nods yes. Jaehwan smiles excitedly and starts already calling first dibs on a swing.

It didn't take us long to get to the said park, which is a simple but very nice park, right in the middle of the neighborhood our apartment resided in. It has a swing-set, a few slides, a climbing gym, and the like, as well as several picnic tables under shady trees, along with a walking path around the park.

It’s a popular spot for the families that live nearby and for the teenagers to visit occasionally, but it’s never too busy or crowded.

Jaehwan loves to go swing and take pictures of the flowers and other plants he found pretty on nice days that we found time to relax on. The rest of us didn't mind going either, it being nice to have time to be outside.

Fortunately, the park isn't busy at all. Just two families visiting the park with their kids, and a few people jogging on the walking path. Jaehwan makes a bee-line for the swings, Taekwoon following along behind him, taking the one next to Jaehwan.

Wonshik, Hongbin, Sanghyuk, manager Kim, and I all gather at a unreserved picnic bench, sipping on the rest of our drinks we had gotten from a local smoothie shop on the way.

"It is a nice day today isn't it?" Hongbin says, making small talk but also seeming to enjoy the weather. "I was planning on just playing games today, but I'm actually glad Jaehwan suggested this."

Sanghyuk nods in agreement to Hongbin's statement, finishing his strawberry smoothie and throwing it in the nearby trash can.

“Though I’m sure if you could game and also be here, I’m sure you’d do that.” Wonshik teased.

“Why that’s just a fantastic idea, Wonshik.” Hongbin said sarcastically, causing the both of them to laugh. “I must plan to do that one day.”

After a while of sitting in the breezy shade and watching Jaehwan and Taekwoon on the swings, Wonshik suggests we walk around the path, which sounds like a good idea since it isn't too hot nor sunny.

We stroll around, making small talk and making conversation about this and that, until Jaehwan and Taekwoon finally get off the swings and come up to join us.

“Hey, there’s a ice cream truck near the parking lot, can we all get ice cream?” Jaehwan asks giddily, Taekwoon behind him, nodding along with the idea.

“But Jaehwan, did you already have a sweet snack today?” I tease lightly, already knowing that this plan was already going to go through anyway.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t ice cream so it doesn’t count.” Jaehwan rolls his eyes and leads us to the said ice cream truck.

After waiting in line, Jaehwan orders peach ice cream, Taekwoon a fudge chocolate ice cream, Wonshik and Hongbin a blue raspberry snow-cone, manager Kim a strawberry snow-cone, Sanghyuk and I both order a mint and chocolate chip.

We sit down and start to enjoy our overly-sweet cold treats, and enjoying the nice day all together. Days like this don’t come fairly often, but when they do, it’s always memorable and pleasant. 

I laugh at the sight of Wonshik being goofy and smudging some of Taekwoon’s ice cream that he stole on Taekwoon’s face with the back of his spoon, causing everyone at the table to giggle and laugh. Taekwoon doesn’t look overly thrilled, but he chuckles about it anyway after a momentary glare while wiping it off.

It leads to Hongbin flicking some of his snow-cone in Sanghyuk’s face, and Sanghyuk playfully shoves him in return while laughing along with the older male.

They might be a hassle sometimes, but I’ll always be fond of them and the memories like this we make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter, ask.fm, and tumblr are all 'captainchakyeon', come talk to me on there if you want! 
> 
> kudos/comments are always appreciated <3


	4. cooking dinner

"Sanghyuk, could you pass me the sauce?" Taekwoon asks, as he drains the al dente pasta of the access water.

Sanghyuk hands the bowl of homemade sauce towards Taekwoon, as he steals a bite of pasta from Taekwoon. The older man huffs in his general direction, and Sanghyuk just giggles at that.

Hakyeon came up with the idea of all of them cooking and sharing a meal together, especially since Wonshik has been eating a lot of his dinners in his studio while working on new songs, and Hakyeon wasn't having it. Plus all of the members liked Taekwoon’s pasta, so they had no complaints about the idea.

So here they are in the kitchen making a fairly decent mess while all of them pitch in for dinner. Hakyeon managed to make a salad, and it actually turned out looking pretty delicious. Hongbin has just finished grilling steak for all of them, and the smell is making everyone’s stomach that more hungry.

Jaehwan’s been sneaking bites of the food here and there too, and Taekwoon keeps swatting his hand way, making Hongbin laugh every time at their antics.

“Is the food almost done, hyung?” Wonshik asks, setting his chin on Taekwoon’s shoulder and watching him stir the pasta and the sauce together.

“Yes, you impatient man.” Taekwoon teases and shakes his head while adding some more seasoning.

“Only because I’m hungry.” Wonshik says with a pout, and snakes his arms around Taekwoon, who doesn’t fuss about the skinskip this time.

After a few moments, Taekwoon announces that dinner is done and brings the serving bowl of pasta to the table. Everyone gives thanks for the food and begins to serve themselves heaping plates of delicious food. 

The rest of the night consists of full stomachs, Jaehwan continuing to tease Taekwoon and him giving playful bites in return, Hakyeon trying to be affection (unsuccessfully for the most part) with them all per usual, and a rock-paper-scissors game after a small argument over who had to clean up after dinner.

 

_(Sanghyuk was the one who ended up having to clean up, he was very grumpy about it) ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't my best work but it's something ;-; I haven't had much motivation lately and I'm afraid I've hit a slight writer's block. hopefully I can get through it and start updating more frequently *crosses fingers*
> 
> like usual, kudos and comments are very much appreciated, and you can catch me over on twitter/tumblr under @captainchakyeon.


End file.
